wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wieści z nikąd/06
| autor=William Morris | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ VI. Trochę sprawunków. Gdy tak mówił wyjechaliśmy nagle z lasu w krótką uliczkę ładnie zbudowanych domów, którą towarzysz mój nazwał odrazu Piccadilly; niższą część tych domów nazwałbym sklepami, gdyby nie to, że, o ile mogłem spostrzedz, ludzie całkiem byli nieświadomi sztuki kupowania i sprzedawania. Towary leżały rozpostarte przed pięknymi frontami jak gdyby po to, aby nęcić ludzi do środka, a ludzie stali i patrzyli na nie, lub wchodzili i wychodzili z paczkami pod pachami, jak gdyby to wszystko nie było tylko zabawką. Po każdej stronie ulicy biegła elegancka arkada dla ochrony przechodniów, tak zupełnie, jak w niektórych starych miastach włoskich. Niemal w połowie drogi olbrzymi budynek w takim rodzaju, jakiego obecnie mogłem się już spodziewać, mówił mi, że jestto też centrum swego rodzaju i że posiadało swe specyalne publiczne budynki. Wtedy Dick odezwał się do mnie: — Tu, widzisz pan, jest inny targ, z różnym od wszystkich innych planem: wyższych piętr tych domów używa się na pokoje gościnne, gdyż ludzie z całego kraju zbierają się tutaj od czasu do czasu, bo na dole lud się gromadzi bardzo gęsto, o czem się pan przekona niebawem, a nie brak ludzi lubiących tłum, jakkolwiek ja sam tego gustu nie podzielam. Nie mogłem powstrzymać się od śmiechu na myśl o tem, jak długo może trwać tradycya. Tu oto duch Londynu nieustannie jeszcze objawiał się jako centrum, i to, o ile widziałem, centrum intellektualne. Mimo to nic nie rzekłem, prosiłem jeno żeby jechał wolno, gdyż towary w straganach wyglądały bardzo ładnie. — Tak — rzekł Dick — jest to bardzo dobry targ ładnych rzeczy, i dlatego zarezerwowano go przeważnie dla ponętnych towarów, ponieważ targ w budynku po parlamentarnym, gdzie sprzedaje się kapustę i brukiew, oraz tym podobne rzeczy razem z piwem i gorszymi gatunkami wina jest tuż pod ręką. Mówiąc to, spojrzał na mnie ciekawie i rzekł: — Możebyś pan zechciał sobie porobić nieco sprawunków. Spojrzałem na swe ordynarne niebieskie gałgany, które miałem sposobność porównywać wielokrotnie z wesołym ubiorem spotykanych po drodze obywateli, i myślałem, że jeżeli, co było rzeczą możliwą, zaczną mnie wkrótce obwozić jako osobliwość ku uciesze tego nad wyraz niepraktycznego narodu, to pragnąłbym wyglądać nieco inaczej, niż dymisyonowany kasyer okrętowy. Pomimo to wszystko, co poprzednio zaszło, ręka moja zanurzyła się znowu w kieszeni, gdzie, ku memu smutkowi, nie spotkała nic metalicznego z wyjątkiem dwóch zardzewiałych kluczy, przyczem sobie przypomniałem, że podczas rozmowy w sali gościnnej w Hammersmith wyjąłem z kieszeni gotówkę dla pokazania jej pięknej Annie i zostawiłem ją na stole. Twarz moja przeciągnęła się o pięćdziesiąt procent a Dick, patrząc na mnie, rzekł nieco ostro: — Hola, gościu! o cóż ci znowu chodzi? Czy cię osa ugryzła? — Nie — odparłem — alem zapomniał. — Czegokolwiek zapomniałeś, tego możesz dostać znowu na tym targu, więc niech cię to nic nie obchodzi. Tymczasem odzyskałem przytomność a przypomniawszy sobie zdumiewające obyczaje tego kraju, nie miałem ochoty wysłuchiwać drugiego wykładu o ekonomii społecznej i monetach z czasów Edwarda; to też powiedziałem tylko: — Moje ubranie... Czybym nie mógł?... Uważa pan... Co pan myślisz możnaby z tem zrobić? On atoli wcale nie był skłonnym do śmiechu, lecz przeciwnie odezwał się bardzo poważnie: — O nie kupuj pan jeszcze teraz nowego garnituru. Mój pradziadek, uważa pan, jest antykwaryuszem, i zechce pana widzieć tak jak pan jesteś. Nie mogę prawić panu kazań, ale nie powinieneś pan odbierać nam przyjemności studyowania swego ubioru przez upodobnianie się do każdego z żyjących. Czyż nie prawda, że pan sam to czujesz? — spytał poważnie. Nie uważałem wcale za swój obowiązek wystawiać się jak straszydło na wróble wśród tego, piękno miłującego, ludu, ale spostrzegłem, żem się natknął na jakiś niewykorzeniony przesąd i żeby mi nic nie pomogło spierać się ze swym nowym przyjacielem. Tak więc powiedziałem tylko: — Oczywiście, oczywiście. — Lecz przy sposobności — rzekł bardzo mile — możesz pan zobaczyć, jak te stragany wyglądają wewnątrz. Pomyśl pan jeno, czego pan możesz potrzebować. — Mógłbym dostać tytoniu z fajką? — spytałem. — Oczywiście — zawołał — gdzież miałem głowę, żeby się pana o to już dawno nie zapytać? Bob zawsze powtarza mi, że my niepalący jesteśmy egoistami, i kto wie, czy nie ma racyi. Ale chodźmy; oto właśnie potrzebny nam stragan. Mówiąc to ściągnął lejce i zeskoczył, ja zaś poszedłem za nim. Bardzo przystojna kobieta, pięknie ubrana we wzorzysty jedwab, przechodziła zwolna, zaglądając w okna wystawowe. Do niej to odezwał się Dick: — Moja panno, nie zechciałabyś potrzymać nam chwilę konia zanim nie załatwimy sprawunków? Kiwnęła głową ku nam z uprzejmym uśmiechem i zaczęła głaskać konia swą piękną dłonią. — Jakież to piękne stworzenie! — rzekłem do Dicka, gdyśmy weszli do wnętrza. — Co, stary siwek? — spytał z chytrym grymasem. — Nie, nie — odparłem. — Złotowłosa dama. — Pewnie, że piękna — odparł. — Bardzo to szczęśliwie, że jest ich tyle, iż każdy Jack może mieć swoją Jill; w przeciwnym bowiem razie wzięlibyśmy się o nie za łby. Zaiste — dodał, stając się bardzo poważnym — nie przeczę wcale, że się to zdarza czasami nawet i obecnie, gdyż miłość nie jest rzeczą bardzo rozsądną, przewrotność zaś i samowola są niestety częstsze, niżeli się zdaje niektórym naszym moralistom. Potem dodał tonem nieco smutnym: — Zaledwie miesiąc temu zdarzył się u nas przykry wypadek, który kosztował życie dwóch mężczyzn i jednej kobiety i zgasił nam, że się tak wyrażę, słońce na czas jakiś. Nie pytaj mnie obecnie o szczegóły; opowiem o tem nieco później. Gdy domawiał te słowa, znaleźliśmy się właśnie wewnątrz sklepu czy straganu, który miał kantorek i półki na ścianach wszystkie bardzo ładne, chociaż bez pretensyi do wystawności, ale zresztą nie bardzo różniące się od tego, com zwykł był już widzieć za moich czasów. Wewnątrz znajdowała się parka dzieci: śniady chłopiec w wieku lat dwunastu, który czytał książkę, i ładna mała dziewczynka może o rok starsza, która też czytała, siedząc za kantorkiem; byli to wyraźnie brat i siostra. — Dzień dobry, młodzi sąsiedzi — rzekł Dick. — Mój przyjaciel pragnie mieć tytoń i fajkę; możecie mu je dać? — O, pewnie — rzekła dziewczyna z rodzajem poważnego pośpiechu, który czynił nieco zabawne wrażenie. Chłopiec podniósł wzrok, i zaczął wpatrywać się w mój cudzoziemski strój, ale wkrótce zarumienił się i odwrócił głowę, jak gdyby miał świadomość tego, że nie zachowywał się właściwie. — Kochany sąsiedzie — rzekła dziewczyna, z najpoważniejszą miną dziecka, bawiącego się w sklep — jakiegoż to rodzaju tytoniu życzysz sobie? — Latakii — odparłem, doznając takiego uczucia, jak gdybym miał otrzymać jakieś cacko. Ale dziewczyna zdjęła bardzo ładny koszyk z pułki obok niej znajdującej się, podeszła do słoja, wydobyła zeń garść tytoniu i postawiła napełniony nim koszyk na kantorze przedemną, wskutek czego mogłem i wzrokiem i powonieniem przekonać się, że to była istotnie wyborna latakia. — Ależ nie odważyłaś towaru — zauważyłem — a więc nie wiem, ile mam sobie wziąć. — Bah! — rzekła — radzę panu dobrze wypchać tytonierkę, bo możesz się pan znaleźć w okolicy, gdzie właśnie latakii nie będzie. Gdzież pańska tytonierka? Zapuściłem rękę w kieszeń i wyciągnąłem po chwili kawałek drukowanego perkalu, pełniącego u mnie służbę tytonierki. Ale dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie z pewną pogardą i rzekła: — Kochany sąsiedzie, mogę ci dać coś o wiele lepszego od tego perkalowego gałgana. Po tych słowach wyszła i za chwilę wróciła, a przechodząc koło chłopca, szepnęła mu coś do ucha, wskutek czego on podniósł się ze stołka i wyszedł. Dziewczyna trzymała w ręce woreczek z czerwonego marokko, barwnie haftowany i rzekła: — Oto wybrałam jednę sztukę dla pana; ładny to woreczek i zmieści w sobie sporo. Proszę. Mówiąc to, zaczęła napychać go tytoniem, a kładąc go przedemną, dodała: — Teraz pomyślimy o fajce: tę także pozwolisz mi pan samej wybrać; oto właśnie otrzymałam trzy bardzo ładne sztuki. Zniknęła znowu na chwilę i wróciła z dużą fajką, wyrobioną bardzo pracowicie z jakiegoś drzewa, a osadzoną w złocie z drogimi kamieniami. Krótko mówiąc, było to najładniejsze cacko, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem; coś w rodzaju japońskiego wyrobu, tylko jeszcze lepsze. — Boże mój! — zawołałem ujrzawszy fajkę — to stanowczo za wspaniała fajka dla mnie, albo dla każdego innego zwyczajnego śmiertelnika. Zresztą mogę ją zgubić, ja zawsze gubię fajki. Dziecko zdawało się być nieco zmieszane i spytało: — Czy ci się nie podoba, sąsiedzie? — Ależ bynajmniej — odparłem. — Przeciwnie, podoba mi się bardzo. — Bierz ją zatem — odrzekła — i nie troszcz się o zgubienie. I cóż, gdybyś ją istotnie miał zgubić? Ktoś ją napewne znajdzie, i będzie jej używał, a pan każdej chwili otrzymasz drugą. Wziąłem fajkę z rąk dziewczęcia, by się jej przyjrzeć, a podczas tego zapomniałem o swej ostrożności i spytałem: — Ale bądź jak bądź muszę za to pewnie zapłacić? Gdym wymawiał te słowa, Dick położył mi rękę na ramieniu, a kiedy zwróciłem się ku niemu, ujrzałem komiczny wyraz jego oczu, który mnie ostrzegł przed powtórnem popisaniem się z wygasłą kupiecką moralnością; to też zarumieniłem się i zamilkłem, podczas gdy dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie z najgłębszą powagą, jak gdybym był cudzoziemcem, robiącym pomyłki w mowie, bo wyraźnie wcale mnie pojąć nie była w stanie. — Dziękuję ci bardzo — rzekłem w końcu z uczuciem, wsuwając fajkę w kieszeń nie bez odrobiny powątpiewania w to, czy nie znajdę się niebawem przed sędzią. — O! bardzo mi było przyjemnie — rzekło dziewczę z afektacyą wzięcia się dorosłej osoby, co robiło dziwaczne wrażenie. — To tak miło posłużyć takiemu staremu jak pan dżentelmanowi, zwłaszcza skoro można poznać na pierwszy rzut oka, żeś pan przybył skądś z za morza. — Tak, moja droga — odparłem — podróżowałem bardzo wiele. Gdym popełniał to kłamstwo przez czystą grzeczność, chłopiec wszedł znowu z tacą w rękach, na której ujrzałem wysmukłą flaszkę i dwie piękne szklanki. — Sąsiedzi — rzekła dziewczyna, gdyż brat jej był wyraźnie bojaźliwego usposobienia — proszę was o wychylenie po szklance przed odejściem, bo tacy goście nie zdarzają się nam codzień. Chłopiec postawił tacę na stole i nalał słomianej barwy wina do długich kieliszków. Nie będąc od tego, wychyliłem wino duszkiem, bo mi upał dnia dokuczał i myślałem, że jeszcze jestem przecie na tym świecie, a wino reńskie nie straciło jeszcze swego smaku, bo jeżeli piłem kiedykolwiek dobrego Steinberga, tom go właśnie pił onego ranka; postanowiłem sobie w tej chwili zapytać Dicka przy sposobności, jakim sposobem mogą się jeszcze zdobyć na wyrób dobrego wina, skoro robotnicy nie są zniewoleni pić fuzlu zamiast wybornego wina, które sami fabrykują. — Czyż nie wypijecie do nas szklaneczki, młodzi sąsiedzi? — spytałem. — Ja nie piję wina — rzekła dziewczyna — wolę raczej lemoniadę; ale życzę wam zdrowia. — Ja zaś wolę piwo imbirowe — odezwał się chłopiec. Ba, ba, pomyślałem sobie, i gust dzieci nie wielkiej uległ zmianie. Nakoniec pożegnaliśmy je i opuściliśmy stragan. Ku memu wielkiemu rozczarowaniu, wywołanemu jakby zmianą we śnie zaszłą, zamiast pięknej kobiety konia naszego trzymał wysmukły starzec. Wyjaśnił nam, że dziewica nie mogła czekać, i że on zajął jej miejsce, mrugnął na nas i roześmiał się, widząc, jak się nam miny przedłużyły, tak, że i nam nie pozostawało nic innego, jak roześmiać się także. — Dokąd się wybieracie? — spytał Dicka. — Do Bloomsbury — odparł Dick. — Jeżeli nie chcecie być sami, ja wam będę towarzyszyć — odezwał się starzec. — Zgoda — rzekł Dick — powiedz mi tylko, kiedy zechcesz zsiąść, a już ja zatrzymam konia. Ruszajmy zatem. Tak więc udaliśmy się znowu w drogę; pytałem, czy dzieci wogóle pełnią służbę na targach. — Dosyć często — objaśniano mnie — jeżeli nie chodzi o wielkie ciężary, ale nie zupełnie zawsze. Dzieci lubią się tem zabawiać, a dobrze na tem wychodzą, ponieważ przechodzą im przez ręce różne towary, które poznają, dowiadując się, skąd pochodzą, jak się je robi i tak dalej. Zresztą jest to taka łatwa praca, że każdy może ją wykonywać. Powiadają, że w pierwszych dniach naszej epoki żyło wielu ludzi, którzy byli dziedzicznie dotknięci chorobą, zwaną próżniactwem, ponieważ stanowili prostych potomków tych, którzy w złych czasach zmuszali innych do pracy dla siebie — to jest tych ludzi, którzy w dziełach historycznych nazywają się panami niewolników albo pracodawcami. Otóż chorobą próżniactwa dotknięci ludzie spędzali cały swój czas w straganach, gdyż się do tego tylko nadawali. Zdaje mi się nawet, że swego czasu zniewalano ich wprost do wykonywania podobnej pracy, ponieważ kobiety szczególniej stawały się tak szpetne i płodziły tak szpetne dzieci, jeżeli choroby ich nie traktowano ostro, że sąsiedzi nie mogli tego znieść. Miło mi objaśnić, że teraz to wszystko dawno już minęło; choroba bądź wygasła, lub istnieje w tak łagodnej formie, że krótkie stosowanie środków rozwalniających usuwa ją zupełnie. Obecnie nazywamy tę chorobę niebieskimi djabełkami. Komiczna nazwa, nieprawda? — Tak, zapewne odparłem w zamyśleniu, ale starzec mówił dalej: — Tak, sąsiedzie, to wszystko prawda; sam widzialem niektóre z tych kobiet o siwym włosie. Ale ojciec mój znał niektóre, kiedy jeszcze były młode; mówił mi, że tak mało robiły wrażenie młodych kobiet, jak tylko tego potrzeba; ręce ich były podobne do pęczków patyczków, a nędzne i szczupłe ramiona do gałązek; figury wyglądały jak klepsydry piaskowe, usta zaś były wąskie, nosy spiczaste, a policzki blade; przy tem udawały, że oburzały się o wszystko, co się do nich mówiło. Nic dziwnego, że rodziły szpetne dzieci, bo tylko podobni do nich mężczyźni mogli je kochać — biedaczki. Urwał i zdawał się rozmyślać o swem minionem życiu, poczem dodał: — I czy wiecie, sąsiedzi, że pewnego razu i nasi ludzie byli chciwi tej choroby Próżniactwa; wówczas zadawaliśmy sobie wiele trudu dla uleczenia ludzi od tej choroby. Czyś pan nie czytał żadnej książki lekarskiej o tym przedmiocie? — Nie — odparłem — starzec bowiem zwracał się do mnie. — Otóż — ciągnął dalej — przypuszczano onego czasu, że był to przeżytek dawnego, średniowiecznego trądu; zdaje się, że była to ogromnie zaraźliwa choroba, gdyż mnóstwo ludzi, dotkniętych nią, trzymano w odosobnieniu, a usługiwała im specyalna klasa chorych i dziwacznie ubranych ludzi, tak, aby ich łatwo można było rozpoznać. Obok innych części ubrania nosili krótkie, welwetowe spodnie, to znaczy z materyału nazywanego przed laty pluszem. Wszystko to wydawało mi się bardzo interesujące, to też byłbym chętnie słuchał staruszka dalej. Ale Dicka zaczęło niecierpliwić to mnóstwo wspomnień historycznych; obok tego podejrzywam go, że chciał zachować co najwięcej świeżych sił u mnie dla swego pradziadka. To też w końcu wybuchnął śmiechem i zawołał: — Przepraszam was, moi sąsiedzi, ale nie mogłem się wstrzymać. Wyobrazić sobie ludzi nie lubiących pracy! — to zanadto komiczne. Wszakże nawet ty, staruszku, lubisz czasami pracować — powiedział, uderzając z lekka batem konia. — Jakaż to osobliwa choroba! można ją śmiało nazwać niebieskimi djabełkami! I znowu roześmiał się bardzo szczerze, zdawało mi się nawet, że za szczerze jak na jego dobre maniery; ja zaś roześmiałem się także dla towarzystwa, ale tylko pozornie; ponieważ, jak sobie łatwo wyobrazić, nic nie widziałem komicznego w ludziach nie lubiących pracować.